


SOnline

by Scedasticity



Series: Crossover Sburb Sessions [6]
Category: Homestuck, Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity





	1. Chapter 1

The SOnline virus is… weird. It seems to be impossible to get it out of your accounts. It seems to be impossible to get it out of your _equipment_. A virus attacking both is weird. Especially since it never gets equipment of a player with uninfected accounts, or vice versa. It's almost like it's infecting people, which is impossible. 

(Rumor has it that even if you ditch your accounts and ditch your equipment and start from scratch, it follows you.)

(Rumor has it if you just refuse to link up, your bedroom burns up and you disappear…)

* * *

**EXCERPTS FROM TEXT CHAT**

Kirito: Okay I got confirmation from Nervsprite  
Klein: i still cant believe you did that  
Kirito: You get AT MOST TWO res's at starter level, and if you use the first one the second is under VERY specific conditions  
Kirito: If you advance to the elite level you get unlimited res EXCEPT there are some very vague failure conditions  
Kirito: So if we want to beat this thing, SAO rules everyone, all right?  
Kirito: And watch Sinon and Leafa's backs, they aren't used to it  
Leafa: Thank you oniichan!  
Leafa: ❀❀❀  
Sinon: what are the conditions?  
Kirito: ...  
Asuna: If your dreamself is alive and someone kisses you on the lips when you are dying or freshly dead then you become your dreamself  
Klein: ew D:  
Asuna: I don't know the other one  
Kirito: if you have no separate dreamself  
Kirito: either it died or you already used the first method  
Kirito: Then if you die on something called a sacrificial slab in the middle of your dream moon you'll "ascend" to the elite level  
Kirito: which is called god tier for some reason  
Kirito: At that point you can only die if it's "heroic" or "just"  
Sinon: whats that supposed to mean?  
Kirito: Nothing specific  
Kirito: Oh, and if you do have an active dreamself, you can ascend by dying on or having your body cool on your "quest bed" on your planet  
Lisbeth: this game is fucked up

* * *

Sinon: DOES ANYONE HAVE EYES ON LEAFAS DREAMSELF???  
Lisbeth: what's going on?  
Silica: Yes! We're both on the Battlefield!  
Silica: She's upset, what happened?  
Sinon: shes okay???  
Asuna: Did you have to do a dreamself res?  
Sinon: yes  
Sinon: not an underling, some agents got her  
Sinon: i got one of them but kiritos still chasing the other one  
Sinon: and i cant go after him i wrenched me knee  
Sinon: and we did the kiss res and i guess it worked but  
Sinon: HER BODY IS STILL HERE  
Silica: :( :( :(  
Silica: She's definitely fine!  
Silica: I'll put her on!  
Lisbeth: this game is SO fucked up  
Asuna: ...  
Asuna: Are you still on LOIAF?  
Sinon: yes  
Asuna: I'll be there in  
Asuna: Damn  
Asuna: It'll be at least half an hour  
Asuna: Where's Klein, isn't he closer?  
Asuna: Is he online?  
Lisbeth: I think so but if he's anywhere even a little subterranean  
Lisbeth: LORAR just kills reception  
Lisbeth: I've tried to come up with something to get past it but no luck  
Asuna: Fine  
Asuna: I'll be there as soon as possible, if he comes back do not let him leave  
Asuna: And when this is resolved I am GOING to go god tier


	2. Notes

The SOnline "virus" shows you an Ominous Countdown for twenty-four hours prior to dragging you out of any games you're currently in. Anyone you're in a party with at that time goes, too. Leafa got "infected" first — no one knows how, it just happens sometimes — and everyone else volunteered to accompany her. They're hoping if they beat the game the "virus" throws you in, things will go back to normal.

It's a very different session in that they can and have to disconnect and carry on regular lives some of the time. Of course there is that threat that if you stop playing at all, you'll eventually disappear and your room will burn up, but that's just an urban legend, right?

Kirito is **Prince of Space** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Iron and Frogs**. He prototyped his old NERVGEAR, to everyone else's perplexity. He actually kind of appreciates that he's been assigned a non-combat quest? It makes for a nice change. Despite his desire to have nothing to do with "conditional immortality", who even wants to _touch_ that, he is the first one to go god tier — he took out the Draconian Dignitary but was critically injured in the process. Asuna was fully prepared to do the kiss res, but when he heard she wanted to go god tier he insisted on trying it first.

Asuna is **Sylph of Time** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Lightning and Reverberation**. She uses time manipulation pretty much exclusively to get places faster. She's not really taken with her god tier powers — flight is great, but past that, swords are more than enough for her. She's not very impressed with her god tier outfit and has the skirt length modified within a few days.

Leafa is **Page of Hope** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Storm and Sundials**. She feels guilty that everyone followed her into this and keeps trying to make up for it by helping everyone else with their quests as much as possible. She's the third to go god tier, after Kirito and Asuna, and she does it deliberately.

Sinon is **Maid of Doom** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Dust and Backbone**. She's fourth and last before the endgame to go god tier, largely because the remaining three are running on too much SAO PTSD to die deliberately. She sticks mostly to combat and puzzles she can solve with a gun.

Klein is **Heir of Heart** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Reef and Rubber**. He had a project at work he tried to take some time out to work on, but he found he had apparently sleepwalked to log in. Hopefully. The alternatives are more concerning. He hasn't told anyone else, not wanting to worry them.

Silica is **Rogue of Life** , Prospit dreamer, **Land of Roots and Vines**. Her consorts are adorable sugar gliders and she loves them. But she's not used to healer duty, especially _sole_ healer duty, and it's grating.

Lisbeth is **Seer of Breath** , Derse dreamer, **Land of Sculpture and Reflection**. She is the unquestioned master of alchemizing cool stuff. She goes up the echeladder mostly with noncombat quests and puzzles.

God tier outfits:


	3. ==> Be the Maid of Doom

**== > BE THE MAID OF DOOM**

Kirito is fine. You saw his ascension reflected in Skaia. He's on the Battlefield, probably about to connect with Silica and Leafa. He's fine. 

Leafa is fine. She came on text chat and was — rattled, but fine. She apologized profusely for falling when you were fighting the agents — between ALO and spending so much time in her dreamself, she forgot she couldn't fly for a moment. She's fine. 

That doesn't keep dealing with the corpses they left behind from being extremely disturbing. VR deaths are different, or they're meant to be — not blood everywhere and — and — and—

You've avoided having a flashback. Barely. 

Asuna's distraught, obviously, and horrified, but doesn't seem to be — triggered, the way you are. No pun intended. It surprises you at first, because surely in SAO she had more people die around her? But of course, SAO didn't leave players bodies to dispose of — anyone still there could still be saved. She'll only have _fresh_ , _new_ trauma with this!

Trauma notwithstanding, Asuna summons Nervsprite and has it carry — the bodies (because they're on the Battlefield they're _fine_ ) — back to the weird replica house being built up into the sky. She helps you limp there. 

"I wonder if Silica has the Life stuff under control enough to fix the knee," you mutter. Damn _stupid_ game with no prepackaged heals…

You soon discover Nervsprite left both bodies lying on the dining room table. Kirito's doesn't look too bad, just pale — his dark clothes hide most of the blood from the stab wound that killed _this him he's fine_ , but Leafa's throat was cut and there's blood everywhere. Including on you.

You make it to the bathroom before you start vomiting, but only barely.

"Asuna-san," you manage after a minute, "do you think there are any clothes I could borrow? And do you think anyone would mind if I used the shower?"


End file.
